Talk:Ferlinghetti Donizetti
Performers If this character debuted in Season 12, did he have another performer aside from Kevin Clash? I'm wondering since Kevin didn't start working for Sesame Street until 1984. Wattamack4 22:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Season 12 notes that Clash performed uncredited that season, as has happened before and since (even Leslie Carrara went uncredited for the first season to feature Abby Cadabby as a regular), and in general the closing credits seemed to be limited more to the major regular puppeteers. So it's possible, especially if Ferlinghetti debuted but wasn't used much. We know for certain that Clash performed in ten 1983 shows, that he'd done some minor work as early as 1979 (for a parade and such), and the timeline is such that he could conceivably have done so between his other puppetry work at the time, but it is pretty vague. I'll check Clash's book to see if I find anything, but likely we won't know for sure until a specific clip surafces or is pinpointed as being from that season, or we find a direct statement from Clash or something equally official. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see then. Wattamack4 22:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::The book references "unofficial temping and interning" prior to 1983, so without any evidence to the contrary, it's at least probable that Clash played the part (as with Telly Monster, of course, there could be someone else, but right now the evidence and time frames support it, and Clash's only reference to Ferlinghetti is as a character they tried who didn't make it but in a way that makes it sound like he originated the part). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Kevin Clash's autobiography states that he was given a contract to do ten shows in 1983, but it had to be torn up. --Minor muppetz 23:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::If Kevin's name was uncredited during the season, then I suppose we will just have to go with him performing the character... until there's a video of his debut. Wattamack4 23:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Alex Bringing this discussion back up just to check; Tony recently added that Richard Hunt originated the role, so I assume it's him performing Ferlinghetti in his appearance in Episode 1899? -- Jon (talk) 16:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) rap Didn't Donizetti also do the Alphabet Rap sketch? I dimly recall the rapper introducing himself by a similar-sounding name. -- 11:26, July 11, 2006 :He did. It's on YouTube here and the audio was released on the Letters CD-ROM, but I can't find an official song title in ASCAP or BMI. —Scott (talk) 16:44, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::According to the Plaza Sesamo credits, it's called "Rappin' Alphabet", and Joe Raposo did the music. -- MuppetDude 16:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks! I found it under that title on ASCAP. —Scott (talk) 16:56, 7 May 2007 (UTC)